


Open Range

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Westerns - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Character Relationships, Gen, Gun Violence, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Storybrooke is set in 1800s Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Range

Dust kicked up, not only for the wind blowing but the horses that traveled down the road of Storybrooke, Texas. Not the most terrifying name for a town filled with cutthroats and outlaws, but it had it’s charm nonetheless. Several small umbrellas lined the wooden sidewalk as the ladies of the town walked beside their well to do husbands.

The Rabbit Hole, as it was so well named, wasn’t the place where you would see these people. You could come get a hot meal, something to drink and drown your sorrow in the bed of several beautiful women. Don’t tell their wives that from time to time, their husbands would come calling on some of Madame Lucas’ famous women. Several of them were enjoying the day of sunlight, cat calling at some of the more single men that lined the street.

It was the afternoon of one of the more famous poker games. Charles Gold, accomplished by David Call sat at the round table with shots in front of them. A man that simply went by Jefferson on one side, Leroy Brown (the town gravedigger beside him), and surprisely the Sheriff. The only man this side of the Rio Grande that had a woman deputy.

"Are you sleeping with her?" The question rang from Jefferson as he threw several cards on the table. “Two."

Graham shrugged. “Win this hand, and I’ll let you know."

A younger woman, dressed in simple green hanging by Gold’s shoulder. Dark brown ringlets flowing down her shoulders as she stared at his cards. The river came, tossing several chips into the pot. He tensed a bit as he felt her hand twirling around the mousy brown hair that poked out from the rim of his hat.

"Dearie, I’ve got a better use for that finger than that." His gaze never left his hand but she smiled nonetheless. They were just about to show hands when one of the bedroom doors burst open from upstairs.

"I want my money back."

"It ain’t my fault you can’t get off. Things been limp since you walked in the door."

Cora was one of the Madame finest and most expensive ladies. Dressed in nothing more than a white corset and matching pantaloons, the man argued with her as he tried to button up his britches.

"A whore that can’t get a man off. You’re gettin’ old, Cora."

If anyone was standing near her they would have seen the redheads eyes flare. Pulling a pearl handled Deringer from between her breasts, the tiny shot rang out hitting the man right between the eyes. Instead of falling over the rail, like she had hoped, he fell to the floor beside her.

"And let that be a lesson to all of y’all! Now, someone get this man outta here and clean up the blood before it stains the floor!" The door slammed shut with her rage. The bartender came from behind the counter with several rags and bolted up the stairs.

"You’re the sheriff." Leroy proclaimed when the scene was over. “Gonna arrest her." Graham looked terrified for a moment. “I’d rather drink turpentine and piss on a brushfire. I ain’t touchin this one." The group of men just laughed. Gold’s hand had won the pot, not that he needed it. David had been whisked away up stairs by the pale Mary Margaret.

"He needs to marry her." Jefferson spoke up as the deck was cut once again. “Make an honest woman of her." Gold smirked. “It’s hard to turn a whore into a housewife. Even more so when turning tricks is all they know." His accent thick with his words. The light never seemed to touch his face and he preferred it that way. The young woman moved from his shoulders to sit in his lap. “Isn’t that right, Miss Milah?" She just laughed at her name coming from his lips. His eyes never leaving the cards in his hand.

"Why don’t we go upstairs? I’ll show you something."

"Nothing I’ve not seen before." Gold removed her hand from his chest and pushed her off. Milah stood there in shock and stormed off. “Well, I reckon you don’t have female problems." Leroy chuckled as he threw his chips in. “I’m out." Graham threw his cards on the table, knocking back his last shot of whiskey. “This town ain’t gonna run itself." As he rose, he tipped the brim of his hat. The swinging half doors creaked as he walked onto the walkway.

"Good for nothing varment!" The voice of old Madame Lucas coming from the back room behind the bar. The heavy set woman walking out of the door and throwing a wad of cash at Gold. She wasn’t dressed like her ladies. The black dress usually associated with mourning tight around her full figure, bending down so that no one but Gold could here her. “If you keep raising my rent, my ladies are going to be workin’ more hours. I don’t need a bunch of worn out horses walkin’ up my stairs."

He smirked, the money going into the inside of his jacket pocket. “Times are tough." Was his only reply as the cards are thrown on the table. Jefferson and Leroy groaning as another hand is lost.

"Belle, please. If you’re Papa knew that you were here, he’d lock you away."

"No. Something has to be done and someone has to stand up to him."

Jason looked terrified as Belle broke from his grip. The heels of her modest shoes clicking on the wood. The saloon was filled with cigar smoke, laughter and more drunk men that she had ever seen. As the swinging doors spoke her arrival, it all seemed to go quiet. Standing in the doorway, dressed in a modest green dress with a lacey white shawl around her shoulders, Belle stood her ground. Inside was screaming at herself for ever coming here.

"Well, if’n it ain’t the Preacher’s daughter?" One of the more drunk men was running his hands over the bottom of her dress. “Daddy have a stroke if he knew his daughter was here." The men at the table chuckled. One started to rise before spurs clicking with heavy footsteps made him stop.

Gold walked with a visible limp, if it gave him discomfort in any way, he didn’t show it. “I’m here to speak to you." Belle hid her trembling hands as he closed the gap between them.

"Pity. I was just leaving."

He walked past her, the swinging door bumping her backside when they closed, causing Belle to jump a bit. The rest of the men howled with laughter as her face turned bright red. Her eyes caught Gold’s black shadow walking around the building. She turned on her heels and left. Jason was leaning against one of the structure pole’s and walked after her.

"What are you doing, girl?"

"I need to talk to him. He isn’t getting away with this. We are too poor to pay such a high price for his land. So is you’re family." Jason stopped hanging his head. “We make due." Belle turned, placing her hand on his cheek. “I’m not afraid of him. Wait for me at the store. I won’t be long."

Belle didn’t have to walk far either, Gold was propped against the backside of the saloon. It was almost as if he was waiting for her. “Make it quick, dearie. I haven’t got long and your trying my patience."

Belle crossed her arms against her chest and stared at him but when the words struggled to make it past her lips, she couldn’t speak.

His amber shaded eyes were burning a hole through her and she didn’t know if she liked it or not.


End file.
